William Allen Shade (1968-2017)
__TOC__ category:Shade Surname Personal Facts * Sex : Male * Born: Aurora, Colorado *'Residences' ** - : Denver, Denver Co., CO ** - : Honolulu, Honolulu Co., HI ** - : Denver, Denver Co., CO ** - present : Phoenix, Maricopa Co., AZ *'Hobbies & Interests:' **Genealogy, History, Dungeons & Dragons, Monarchies, Medals *'Career:' ** - - Accounts Recievable Bookkeeper then Office Manager for Leonard's Luggage. ** - - Self employed. ** - - Various positions with Remedy Staffing. ** - - Loan Processor for Wells Fargo Bank through Adecco. ** - - Service Processing Specialist I for Wells Fargo Bank. **Since - Service Processing Specialist II for Wells Fargo Bank. *'Education' ** - - Park Hill Elementary School ** - - Desert View Grade School ** - - Sunnyslope High School ** - - Glendale Community College Family Parents *Father: William Lee Shade (1945-?) *Mother: Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) Siblings *Annette Lee Shade (step-sister) *Kimberly Ann Shade (step-sister) *Andrew Lee Shade (half-brother) *Alexander William Shade (half-brother) Spouse None Children None Sources & Notes Public Records *None Other Records *Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade (From the collection of William Allen Shade) Notes *Middle name came from Steve Allen, although it is interesting that he has an ancestor named William Allen Gore. *Goes by the name Will and nicknames of Pumba, Wilma, Momma, Shady. *Has a tattoo saying PUMBA on his left shoulder. Ahnentafel '1st Generation' *1 William Allen Shade (1968-) '2nd Generation' *2 William Lee Shade (1945-?) *3 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) '3rd Generation' *4 William Leamer Shade Jr. (1922-?) *5 Betty Lorraine Foor (1926-1998) *6 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *7 Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) '4th Generation' *8 William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) *9 Bertha Olive Lodwick (1882-1965) *10 Sherman Hartzell Foor (1897-1988) *11 Mary Catherine White (1903-1994) *12 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *13 Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) *14 Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) *15 Alice Pauline Zehnder (1894-1982) '5th Generation' *16 Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) *17 Emma S Hildebrand (1851-1912) *18 Wallace S Lodwick (1859-?) *19 Mary Elizabeth Lanterman (1861-?) *20 Jacob Hartzell Foor (1860-1940) *21 Mary A Hinish (1855-1899) *22 Robert Irwin White (1883-1960) *23 June Roseth May Weaver (1880-1918) *24 Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) *25 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *26 Calvin N Miller (1864-1942) *27 Sarah Elizabeth Hydinger (1867-1941) *28 Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) *29 Laura Pollard (1862-1933) *30 Charles Albert Zehnder (?-?) *31 Anna Louise Egger (1865-1954) '6th Generation' *32 John B Shade (1827-1907) *33 Mary Catherine Rhodes (1831-1911) *34 Samuel Hildebrand (c1819-?) *35 Sarah Waters (c1818-?) *36 George W Lodwick (1835-1923) *37 Elizabeth Overlander (1839-?) *38 Peter Lanterman (1841-1882) *39 Alvina/Lavina Houser (1838-1922) *40 Joseph Ritter Foor (1833-1896) *41 Teresa Smith (1840-1907) *42 David Hinish (1818-1901) *43 Elizabeth Warsing (1821-1897) *44 John White (1853-1939) *45 Mary C Burgoon (1858-1954) *46 Morris Weaver (1833-1893) *47 Barbara E Rhodes (1842-1935) *48 Alexander Jones (1818-1863) see also Descendants of Alexander Jones (1818-1863) *49 Elizabeth M Gore (1833-1868) *50 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *51 Amanda Melvina Faubion (1825-1900) *52 Stewart A Miller (c1833-?) *53 Sarah H Mahon (1840-1886) *54 William Hydinger (1841-1938) *55 Sarah Elizabeth Cline (1849-1920) *56 Green Lee Gore (1831-1899) *57 Emeline Cummins (1838-1903) *58 William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) *59 Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) *60-61 Unknown *62 Daniel Egger *63 Margaretta Kohler (1833-1912) '7th Generation' *64 John Shade (1798-?) *65 Mary Hannah ? (1800-?) *66 Philip Rhodes (c1790-1845) *67 Rachel B Miller (c1797-?) *68 John Hildebrand (c1770-?) *69 Susan (c1772-?) *70 Philip Walter (c1780-?) *71 Susan (c1790-?) *72 John Lodwick (c1811-?) *73 Lydia Ripple (c1812-?) *74 Peter Baugher Oberlander (1799-1869) *75 Susannah Fuhrman (c1802-?) *76 John Logan Lanterman (1807-1843) *77 Elizabeth Harding (1815-1857) *78 William Houser (c1808-?) *79 Elizabeth Kinser/Kistler (c1813-?) *84 John George Hinish (1761-?) *85 Elizabeth Rinard (c1773-?) *86 John Warsing (1787-1865) *87 Elizabeth (1793-1865) *88 John White (c1822-?) *89 Ruth A Adams (c1833-?) *90 John Burgoon (c1800-?) *91 Ann Geissinger (c1831-?) *92-93 Unknown *94 Samuel Rhodes (1803-1864) *95 Susan Singer (1813-?) *96 Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853) *97 Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) *98 William Allen Gore (1809-1878) *99 Isabella Jane Campbell (1811-1886) *100 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1862) *101 Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) *102 Jacob Faubion (1800-1849) *103 Hephzibah Wall (1806-c1886) *104 Thomas Miller (1795-1884) *105 Sarah Wiseman (1799-1864) *106 Robert McMahon (c1802-1851) *107 Jane Rodgers (1808-1893 *108 Joseph Hydinger (c1804-1879) *109 Sarah Elizabeth Schopany (c1813-?) *110 Joseph Cline (c1823-?) *111 Sarah Hury/Hary (c1828-?) *112 James Gore (c1808-1884) *113 Frances Keaton (c1808-?) *114 Charles Cummins (1800-1880) *115 Sarah Miller (1800-1871) *116 Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1812-1878) *117 Mary Lee Mount (1807-1860) *118 William H Ribelin (c1802-1843) *119 Catherine Ann Kern (c1812-?) *120-123 Unknown *124 Christian Kohler *125-127 Unknown '8th Generation' *128 John Shade (?-1854) *129 Ann ?(c1765-c1844) *130-131 Unknown *132 Michael Rhodes(c1752-1812) *133 Susanna *144 Conrad Lodwick (c1784-?) *145 Unknown *146 John Ripple (1776-1836) *147 Susannah Harroff (1779-1869) *148 Jacob Oberlander (c1765-c1816) *149 Susanna Baugher (c1773-1814) *150 Jacob Fuhrman (c1750-?) *151 Elisabeth Fisher *152 Peter Lanterman (1779-1841) *153 Elizabeth Logan (1780-1876) *154 John Harding (1787-1873) *155 Elizabeth Crumrine (1778-1844) *156 Peter House (c1787-?) *157 Barbara (c1784-?) *168 Henry Hinish (?-1801) *169 Maria Elisabetha Peck *172 Gerhard Poppo Warsing (c1757-?) *173 Elizabeth (c1760-) *176 unknown White *177 Catherine (c1786-?) *178-179 Unknown *180 Robert Burgoon (1776-1864) *181 Catherine (c1781-?) *182 unknown Geissinger *183 Christina (c1780-?) *184-187 Unknown *188 Samual Rhodes (1785-1865) *189 Barbara Hartle (1789-1860) *190-191 Unknown *192 Samuel Jones (1756-1839) see also Descendants of Samuel Jones & Nancy Wilmoth Lewis *193 Nancy Wilmoth Lewis (1760-1852) *196 Henry Gore Jr. (1789-?) *197 Sarah Swinney (1790-1846) *212-213 Unknown *224 see 192 *225 see 193 *226 *227 *228 Robert Cummins (c1740-c1841) *229 Delpha Ballard (c1772-?) *230 Michael Miller (1770-1834) *231 Mary Elizabeth Smith (c1772-c1865) *232 Jesse Pollard (c1791-?) *233 Julia Weatherford (c1791-?) *234 Humphrey Mount (c1780-c1856) *235 Mary ? or Sarah Cate *236 Martin C Ribelin (c1764-1831) *237 Catherine Butner (c1774-1851) *238 George W Kern (c1784-1868) *239 Mary C Paine (c1785-?) *240-255 Unknown '9th Generation' *256 George Shade (c1745-1806) *257 Barbara ? (c1745-?) *288-291 Unknown *292 Lodwick Ripple (c1755-?) *293 Unknown *294 Jacob Harroff (c1776-?) *295 Kitty Kline *296 Peter Oberlander (c1745-1780) *297 Catherine Neipp *298 John George Wilhelm Baugher (1750-1798) *299 Catherine *300 Stephen Fuhrman (c1720-1781) *301 Catherine Elizabeth (c1725-?) *302 George Fisher(c1731-1797) *303 Anna Maria Lahr/Lehr *304 John Lanterman (1741-1813) *305 Susannah Weybrandt (c1743-c1787) *306 (possibly) William Logan *307 (possibly) Margaret Lewis *308 John Harding (1758-1838) *309 Magdalena Neier (1763-1839) *310 Johannes Michael Crumrine (1761-1840) *311 Elizabeth Kleinhans (1768-1844) *352-359 Unknown *360 John N Burgoon (c1755-1811) *361 Susannah Barlow (c1755-1797) *362-375 Unkown *376 Abraham Rhodes (c1760-c1787) *377 Elizabeth/Eleanor *378 Johann Friedrich Hertel/Hartle (1747-1811) *379 Margarethe (c1750-1832) *380-383 Unknown *392 Henry Gore Sr. (1736-1791) *393 Anna Catherine Keller (?-1840) *458 Philip Ballard (c1722-1778) *459 Nancy Ann Johnson (c1724-?) *460 John Miller (1735-1826) *461 Barbara Mauzy (1745-1819) *462-463 Unknown *464 *465 *466 Stephen Weatherford *467 Obedience Fuqua *468 John Mount (1743-1801) *469 Hannah Freeman (1743-1791) *470-471 Unknown *472 Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1796) *473 Anna *474 David Butner (c1745-1819) *475 Mary Crain (c1745-bef 1804) *476 Michael Jacob Kern (c1768-1833) *477 Catherine Kriss (c1762-1838) *478-501 Unknown '10th Generation' *502 Johann Georg Shade (1716-1775) *503 Elizabeth ? *504-507 Unknown *608 Johann Peter Lanterman (1714-1794) *609 Elisabeth Peterson (1716-1798) *610 Dirck Weybrandt *611 Sarah Deen *612-617 Unknown *618 John Neier *619 Unknown *620 Johann Stephen Krumrein (c1737-1812) *621 Maria Catharina Roth (c1738-c1816) *622 George Frederick Kleinhans (1741-?) *623 Elizabeth Oberle (1740-?) *676-695 Unknown *696 Rev. Johan Georg Baugher/Bager (1725-1791) *697 Anna Elizabeth Schwab (1728-1790) *704-719 Unknown *720 John Jacob Burgoon (c1715-c1811) *721 Elizabeth Callaway (c1715-?) *722 John Barlow (c1715-1788) *723 Elizabeth Keith (c1726-?) *724-751 Unknown *752 Paul Rhodes (?-1815) *753 Barbara *754-755 Unknown *756 Hans Georg Hertel (1722-1776) *757 Anna Margaretha Gramlich (1719-c1791) *758-767 Unknown *784 John Gore (?-1769) *785 Mary Maderas (c1707-?) *786 Conrad Keller (c1738-?) *787 Unknown '12th Generation' *1004-1007 Unknown *1216-1239 Unknown *1240 Hans Michael Krumrein (1713-1749) *1241 Eva Barbara Schweinhardt (c1710-1775) *1242 Conrad Roth *1243 Anna Catherine *1244 Johann Georg Kleinhans (c1710-?) *1245 Mara Dorothea Keiffer *1246 Johann Rudolph Oberle (1712-1780) *1246 Anna Maria Herbel (1721-1795) *1408-1443 Unknown *1444 James Barlow (c1680-1721) *1445 Johanna *1446-1537 Unknown *1568 Joseph Gore (c1675-1726) *1569 Mary Allison *1570 Charles Madieras (c1680-c1774) *1571 Mary Beamon *1572 Hans Konrad Keller (1706-?) *1573 Barbara Glaar (1703-?) *1574-1575 Unknown '12th Generation' *2008-2014 Unknown *2422-2479 Unknown *2480 Michael Krumrein (1674-1724) *2481 Elisabeth Barbara *2482 Hans Gabriel Schweinhardt (1649-1725) *2483 Elisabeth Appolonie Steinbach (1655-1716) *2484-2491 Unknown *2492 Jakob Oberle (1675-1726) *2493 Elisabeth Kuhn (1681-1730) *2494-2495 Unknown '13th Generation' *4016-4028 Unknown *4844-4959 Unknown *4960 Johannes Krumrein (1623-1697) *4961 Eva *4962-4963 Unknown *4964 Conrad Schwinhardt (c1620-?) *4965 Unknown *4966 Heinz Steinbach (c1631-?) *4967 Elisabeth Barbara Heterich *4968-4983 Uknown *4984 Hans Aberli (c1639-1695) *4985 Katharina Hegetschweiler (c1640-1702) *4986 Jacob Kuhn *4987 Catharina Werlin (c1659-?) *4988-4991 Unknown '14th Generation' *8032-8056 Unknown *9688-9919 Unknown *9920 Thomas Krumrein (1591-1675) *9921 Appalonia Koeller (1592-1657) *9922-9933 Unknown *9934 Burckhardt Heterich (1559-1630) *9935 Anna Stollern (1573-?) *9936 Andreas Poser Feser (?-1630) *9937 Maria *9938-9967 Unknown *9968 Rudoph Aberli/Lips (c1613-1669) *9969 Barbara Wismer *9970 Hans Hegetschweiler (c1614-1667) *9971 Vernea Huber (c1618-1662) *9972-9983 Unknown '15th Generation' *16064-16112 Unkown *19376-19839 Unkown *19840 Michael Krumrein (c1566-?) *19841 Eve Wolfe *19842 Leinhard Koller (1565-?) *19843 Maria Grock *19844-19871 Unknown *19872 Leonard Stollern (?-1608) *19873 Barbara Weise *19874-19935 Unknown *19936 Peter Lips (c1576-?) *19937 Anna Frey (c1579-?) *19938-19967 Unknown '16th Generation' *32128-32224 Unknown *38752-39683 Unknown *39684 Endirs Koeller (c1545-?) *39685 Catharina *39686-39935 Unkown Famous Ancestors *Archibald Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll - 14th great-grandfather *James I, King of Scotland – 16th great-grandfather *Edward III, King of England – 17th great-grandfather *Philippe IV, King of France – 19th great-grandfather *Baldwin IX, Count of Flanders - 22nd great-grandfather *William I “the conqueror”, King of England – 25th great-grandfather *Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather Famous Cousins Royalty: *Henry VIII, King of England – 3rd cousin, 13 times removed *Elizabeth I, Queen of England – 4th cousin, 12 times removed *Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England – 5th cousin, 15 times removed *James I(V), King of England & Scotland – 6th Cousin, 9 times removed *Victoria, Queen of Great Britain – 11th cousin, 4 times removed *Aga Khan IV 1936-, - 12th cousin, once removed. *Elizabeth II, Queen of Great Britain – 12th cousin, twice removed *Ismail I, Shah of Persia – 12th cousin, 13 times removed *Prince William of Wales (1982-?) – 14th cousin Presidents of the United States: *Jimmy Carter, US President – 9th cousin, once removed *Richard Nixon, US President – 9th cousin, once removed *William Harrison, 9th US President - 9th cousin, 9 times removed *Benjamin Harrison, 23rd US President – 11th cousin, 7 times removed *George Washington, 1st US President – 12th cousin, 4 times removed Other Political: *Hugh Caperton, U.S. Representative – 2nd cousin, 6 times removed *Allen T Caperton, U.S. Senator – 3rd cousin, 5 times removed *Albert Arnold Gore Jr.(1948-?): 5th Cousin once removed *William Gaston Caperton III, Gov. of WV – 6th cousin, twice removed *Christopher Rolleston 1817-1888, NSW Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *William Rolleston 1831-1903, New Zealand Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed. *John Scott Harrison, U.S. Representative – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *Stephen Van Rennsselaer III, Lt. Gov. of NY – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Philip Schuyler Van Rennsselaer, Mayor of Albany – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Barack Hussein Obama, presidential candidate – 15th cousin Military: *Gen. Melancthon Lloyd Woolsey – 3rd cousin, 6 times removed *Com. Melancthon Taylor Woolsey – 4th cousin, 5 times removed *Com. Melancthon Brooks Woolsey – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Rear Adm. Samuel Livingston Breese – 6th cousin, 3 times removed *Brig. Gen. Thomas Posey - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Academia: *Theodore Dwight Woolsey, Pres. of Yale – 4th cousin, 5 times removed *Sarah Chauncey Woolsey aka Susan Coolidge, author – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Jane Austen, author – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *Lewis Carroll (Charles Dodgson), Author – 11th cousin, 4 times removed *Rev. John Henry Livingston, President of Rutgers Univ. – 11th cousin, 6 times removed *Frank Doubleday, publisher – 14th cousin, 5 times removed *Robert Lowell, poet – 17th cousin *Susannah Fiennes, Artist – 17th cousin, once removed *William Fiennes, Writer – 17th cousin, once removed *Stephen King, Author – 17th cousin, twice removed Entertainment: *Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949-?), musician - 9th cousin *Alexandra (von Moltke) Iles (1947-?), actress – 10th cousin Wikipedia *Dirk Benedict aka Dirk Niewoehner (1945-?), actor - 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Jacob Benjamin "Jake" Gyllenhaal (1980-?), actor – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Maggie Ruth Gyllenhaal (1977-?), actress – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Rupert James Hector Everett (1969-?), actor – 15th cousin Wikipedia *Divine aka Harris Glenn Milstead (1917-1993) – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-?), actor – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-?), singer – 16th cousin Wikipedia *Ivan Simon Cary Elwes (1962-?), actor – 16th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957), actor – 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Jane Waddington Wyatt (1910-2006), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lucille Désirée Ball (1911-1989), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *David Van Cortland Crosby (1941-?), singer – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Edward Montgomery Clift (1920-1966), actor – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Ralph Nathaniel Fiennes (1962-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Joseph Alberic Fiennes (1970-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Henry Jaynes Fonda (1905-1982), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Guy Stuart Ritchie (1968-?), husband of Madonna - 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Thomas Hulce (1953-?), actor – 17th cousin, twice removed*Peter Fonda, actor – 18th cousin Wikipedia *Jane Fonda (1937-?), actress – 18th cousin Wikipedia *Troy O'Donovan Garity (1973-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bridget Fonda (1964-?), actress – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia) *Peter Henry Fonda (1940-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bob Newhart (1929-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walt Elias Disney (1901-1966) – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Hugh John Mungo Grant (1960-?), actor – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Paris Whitney Hilton (1981-?) – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Matthew Paige "Matt" Damon (1970-?), actor – 19th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Susan Alexandra "Sigourney" Weaver (1949-?), actor – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Benjamin Géza Affleck (1972-?), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Caleb Casey Affleck (1975-?), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia Misc.: *Lizzie Andrew Bordon (1860-1927) – 7th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Stravos Niarchos (1985-?), kiteboarder, dated Paris Hilton – 12th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert (1866-1923),5th Earl Carnarvon, financier of the Tut excavation – 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Clarissa Harlowe Barton (1821-1912), founder of the Red Cross – 13th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Catherine Elizabeth "Kate" Middleton (1982-?), girlfriend of Prince William of Wales - 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Sir Ranulph Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1944-?), Artic Explorer 1944 – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Charles Lewis Tiffany (1812-1902), founder of Tiffany & Co. – 17th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Comfort Tiffany (1848-1933), glassmaker – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Sydney Biddle Barrows (1952-?) the Mayflower Madam – 19th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walter Percy Chrysler (1875-1940), auto maker – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia Contributors --Will 22:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC)